You Are Everything To Me
by kswizzle1994
Summary: So i had this dream about a friend of mine dying and how i coped with it. and then i saw the Klainbastian scene... and the rest is history. Yeah, really lame summary... just read it and let me know what you think. :D rating may go up for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know. I should be working in WIBLF, but I had this strange dream the other night. And then I saw the Klainebastian (yes that is what I'm calling this stupid love triangle… even though it's not really a love triangle… but pretty close… I have no idea) scene and it happened. I originally wanted this to be a oneshot, then it became way too long, and decided i wanted to add so much, that it needed to be a short chapter story. By the way, my dream isn't even going to be in here until a few more chapters… thank you to the scene for giving me this idea of how to lead up to it. I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :D**

**PS- I own nothing but the part that I didn't take from the scene. I don't own Glee, or the characters. :D**

As we sat at our table in Lima Bean, I looked up just in time to see a familiar figure coming toward us.

"Hey guys", Sebastian said as he began to sit in a vacant chair at our table. I rolled my eyes as he did. _This guy? Again? I can't stand him." _

"I'm just sitting over there", he continued, "checking out this guy, and all of the sudden I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair!' What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online."

_Well duh, he hates you and so do I so leave us alone and go back to whatever planet you're from, _I thought to myself. Ever since we first met, I knew he was a bad boy type. He was the cocky, arrogant guy, who stole everyone's boyfriends. I could feel it. And here he was again, flirting with _my_ boyfriend. I looked over to Blaine who looked almost as uninterested as I was. I came back to the conversation just in time to hear Blaine mumble, obviously annoyed, "I need another coffee."

Once I had seen he had gone, I decided to make proper use of this time alone with Sebastian.

"I don't like you." I stated clearly. Sebastian almost looked taken aback. But soon came back. Obviously, this hadn't been the first time he had heard this statement.

"Fine, I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend, I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, and I don't like your obnoxious CW hair." I paused, wondering how far I could take it before I completely exploded in The Lima Bean. "I'm onto you." I warned calmly.

"Let's get a few things straight." He said. I really didn't want to listen, but I wanted to slightly amuse him for a few minutes. "Blaine's too good for you." I sat there, shocked as he said those words. It was true though. He was too good for me. I shifted in my chair slightly at the thought. "New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face… and it ain't me."

It took all I could to hide the pain I felt with a smile plastered on my face. Now he went too far. I didn't care about how I looked, but when someone disses Glee club… they're asking for it. Obviously he was. It was all I could do to just sit there and not jump across the table and claw his eyes out.

"Odds are, by the end of this year, I'll have Blaine, and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis, and a Lima Bean apron, and _that_ gay face."

I couldn't help but throw one last insult at him as I saw Blaine making his way back to the table. "You smell like craigslist." I said, still having that fake smile play across my lips.

I sat there as Blaine and Sebastian kept talking, but I wasn't interested. How could I compete with Sebastian? Here I was, a stupid gay kid, with hopes and dreams, sitting across from the hottest guy ever. I was proud to call him my boyfriend. But, did he think the same way? Or did he take pity on me because of the bullies, and it was simply a charity case, and all he did was tolerate me. As Sebastian got up to leave I gave him, yet another fake Kurt smile and looked at Blaine who gave me the look of annoyance.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed time to think through all of this. I stood up and gathered my things.

"Kurt? Where are you going?"

"I need to think." I said. I didn't mean for the anger to come out with it, but what else was I suppose to feel?

"Kurt? What exactly did you and Sebastian talk about?" He asked. I looked at that dreamy face, and I could see concern written all over it. And I could tell it was sincere.

I stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out the words to say as tears formed in my eyes. No. I couldn't do it. I walked towards the door in a hurried pace. I glanced back only once to see Blaine gathering his things and following me out at the same speed, if not faster. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm. This time, I couldn't help the tears that spilled on my cheeks. I choked out a sob as I looked into his hazel eyes.

"Please. Talk to me." He had desperation in his voice, as if talking to me would save his life.

"I can't-", I started. "I need to go for a drive." I said quickly as I released myself from his grip and made my way to my car. Lucky for us, we had met here taking our separate cars.

I unlocked the driver's door and climbed in slamming the door behind me. I shoved the keys in the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot as fast I could. I didn't care that I was going 20 miles per hour over. I didn't care if Blaine was following me. I would lose him eventually seeing that he wasn't going as fast as I was. And that's when it happened.

It was December so patches of ice were showing up everywhere. I was driving on a back road. On the right side there was a giant hill with trees going down. On the left were just trees and bushes, all preventing to let the sun's rays melt the ice. I thought that it would be fine going over the patch of ice ahead of me. What I hadn't realized was the sign that said there was a curve to the right. I stepped on the brake hard enough so that ABS kicked in. As I approached the ice I stared in shock at the speed gauge. I was going 45. Way too fast for the thick ice and the curve. As I swerved on the road a car came around the corner. I stared with a deer in the headlights look as I swerved right. The road took control of my car swerving every which way. I swerved too much and my car went into the guardrail, and rolled down the hill, the top of the car going into the ground and turning over so the wheels could touch ground as well. After a few turns, everything went black.

**I know I know… I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry. I promise I will be uploading more chapters in the next couple days. More than likely I will be finished with it by Sunday night, if not then expect it to be done Tuesday. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

As I followed him I racked my brain thinking of what they could have talked about that made Kurt so upset. I fixed my eyes on the car in front of me slowly pulling away.

"God, I hope he slows down. It's way too dangerous to be driving that-". I stopped. I looked in horror as the car swerved left and right, just barely missing an oncoming car. As the other car laid on his horn, Kurt's car ran into the guardrail and started rolling down the hill. I slowed just enough so I could safely slam on my brakes. I quickly got out of the car, not bothering to make sure no other cars were coming.

As I made my way down the hill, following after the car, I took out my phone shakily.

"911 operator. What is your emergency?" The voice on the other side asked.

"Car crash. Uhhh, in the forest outside Lima. To be honest I have no idea where we are." I said in a panic. How could I not know where we are?

"O.k. sir, can you calm down for me?" I nodded thinking she could see me. I kept running down the hill. When will this hill end?

"Sir? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes. I'm still here. I-I'm about 15 minutes away from Lima." I stopped for a brief second, and looked in the direction we were headed. "15 minutes south of Lima." I said as I continued to run down the hill, tripping over a few stumps while I was at it. Thank God for those navigation classes my dad put me through last year.

"O.k. sir. We have found your location. Police and an ambulance will be there shortly."

"Oh my god." I stopped in complete horror at the scene in front of me and I dropped my phone.

I heard a distant voice, yelling. "Sir? What happened? Sir? Are you still there?"

I couldn't comprehend my surroundings or anything. It was too horrible.

The car was smashed in every direction. It resembled more like a car in a junk yard, rather than his expensive black one. The windows were broken, glass everywhere. The car itself was upside down, a wheel still spinning in mid air. Somehow, my brain connected to my feet again and I walked forward. As I walked closer to the scene, I passed the bumper, and a windshield wiper.

As I looked around the car, Kurt was nowhere to be seen. He was nowhere in the car. A single tear slid down my cheek. "No." I scolded myself. "He's here. I'm just not looking hard enough. He's here and he's alive."

I kept looking back and forth until there I saw a porcelain white hand lying there, lifeless.

"Kurt? Kurt!" I exclaimed running towards the body. I looked in and I could see his body. He was just sitting there, eyes closed. His face was all scraped up, covered in red. "Kurt?" I asked, hoping he would wake up. To tell me he's alright. I looked at his chest. It slowly but surely, made its way up and down. He was alive. I smiled at the thought. There was hope. I was too busy fighting through my tears to notice red, blue and white lights, and to hear sirens. I held onto his hand for dear life, pleading for him to wake up.

Strong hands were placed firmly on my shoulders and yanked me up and out of the way. I tried to resist but the hands were too strong. A policeman guided me away from the accident. I insisted that we stay close in eyesight. I wanted to make sure Kurt got out of there. The man in uniform asked me questions. The uniform reminded me of Kurt's Officer Krumpke.

_"Sorry, I can't help but pull focus."_

I answered questions slowly. I tried to get my brain to think so they could have everything they needed to help Kurt.

Ten minutes went by and finally they pulled the tall, slender boy out of the car. As they lifted him onto a stretcher, I could see it all. The way his head just fell backwards, the way his arm and leg was bent at a weird angle, proving them to be broken. I ran to the side of the stretcher and took hold of his hand. I pleaded with him. "Please wake up. Please." All I received in response was the simple rise and fall of his chest. As they wheeled him up the hill, I never let go of his hand. I never took my eyes of him.

"Excuse me? Are you family?" the paramedic asked quickly.

I lied. "Y-yes. I'm his brother." I knew the lie would let me ride with him to the hospital.

We climbed in the back of the ambulance and sped off. They tore his shirt to show his bare chest. They placed a heart monitor on it, as it still rose and fell. I ran my hand through his hair. I looked at my hand and noticed red. The paramedic handed me a towel, seeing my horrified face. He stared at me for a few seconds, making sure I was alright before returning to hook an I.V. in and continue making notes.

We finally arrived at the E.R. and were greeted by nurses and doctors. The one that looked to be the oldest of all of them shouted out orders.

"O.R. stat." He said.

_O.R.? Operating room?_

As they took my Kurt away, I was held back by familiar hands. Similar ones from the scene of the crash. For the first time since the accident, I fell apart. I grabbed at the man's shirt and sobbed. He pulled me in, obviously having done this quite a few times. I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like an hour. He gently pushed back saying something about calling my parents.

Somehow I made my way into the waiting room. I took out my phone, shaking and dialed the Hummel's number.

"This is Burt."

I let out a sob.

"Hello? Who is this?" There was a pause. "Blaine? Is that you?"

So many questions. Where to start?

"Y-yes. Burt, Kurt. Car crash." I fell onto a chair sobbing again, unable to control the tears coming from my eyes.

"Blaine? Are you at the hospital?" Again, a pause of silence. "Blaine, please speak to me." Burt said his own voice cracking. I heard keys in the background.

"I'm at the hospital, yes." I answered trying to take control of myself.

"I'm on my way."

I hung up and sat there. Elbows propped on my knees, hands folded in front of me, my head down staring at the floor. I tried to forget the images that played throughout my head. The way he looked at the Lima Bean, the crash, his limp, almost lifeless body. I couldn't control any part of me. I didn't even notice when Kurt's family showed up. As Burt came slowly to sit next to me, he put a hand on my shoulder blade. I looked up. Tears in both of our eyes, we just stared at one another. Finally he asked the question I was dreading to answer to his family.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

I started from the Lima Bean and continued through the whole story, somehow not breaking down anywhere. Nothing was said afterwards. We all sat in silence, Burt's hand still resting on my shoulder as I bent over once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours went by and nothing happened. Finn and Carole were both asleep on chairs. But Burt, nor I, could even think of sleep. Our minds only thought of one thing at the moment- one person.

Kurt.

I shifted every once in awhile but stayed in my seat until it became unbearable. I stood up and paced the floor, eyes downward, not daring to look at anyone. No one could see me like this.

Five hours later a doctor came out.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?" Burt and I said in unison, in urgency.

"Wow, I don't even know where to start." That could never be good if a doctor starts something with that. "Kurt had some major internal injuries. We tried the best we could but we can't fix it. He's alive still. He may or may not wake up. But, because of the extent of his injuries, I only give him a day. Two at most."

I didn't even have to ask what he meant by "days". I knew exactly what he meant. Kurt was going to die. And it was all my fault.

The four of us walked into the tiny room. We all saw the porcelain body lying still on the bed. His body was all clean of blood, and the scratches were near to invisible. I quickly made my way to his side and slipped my hand into his.

"Kurt?" I said, with a squeak. I couldn't handle this.

Suddenly, like magic was done or something, he stirred. I turned to face the Hummel's, but all of them had left, waiting just outside the door. They left us alone for one final time. I immediately turned back to Kurt, just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

"Blaine?" His voice was raspy, and groggy, but oh, it had never sounded more beautiful.

"Yes, I'm here." I said, tightening my grip on his hand and bringing it up to my chest. "I'm right here." I brought my lips down on his fingers gently.

Kurt closed his eyes, as if to memorize the feeling. He opened them and stared at me, as if searching my soul. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

It was more of a statement then a question. He knew what was happening to his body. He knew that his time was coming, and their time was short.

"Yes. A day. Two at most." I said not holding back the single tear that flowed down my cheek.

As Kurt saw the tear, he pulled my hand down as if to tell me to sit on the chair by his bed. I did so. As I did he let go of my hand and laid it on my cheek. He used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that still came. He dropped his hand and grabbed mine once again, placing my hand over his heart. I could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest, but most importantly, I could feel his heartbeat.

"As long as you're alive, you will always have my heart. And as long as you have my heart, I will always be with you. I told you I will never say goodbye to you, and I never will."

I nodded and tried to put on a brave smile through the tears. I brought my free hand up and grabbed his other hand and put it on my heart.

"You will always have my heart, Kurt. No matter what. You were my first love. My only love. And you will always be my one and only love. I can't say it enough, Kurt. I love you, with everything I am." My voice cracked over the last sentence and fresh tears sprang onto my cheeks once more. I sat there letting soft sobs take over my body. I hadn't realized that we both let our hands drop from their places.

"Blaine. Please don't cry. I hurt seeing you cry. It tears me apart." He paused. "Hey, look at me." He said, lifting my chin with his hand. "I love you so much. I am so proud of everything you have accomplished so far. And I know you will go on to do great things. Please, don't put your life on hold. Move on. Find someone else to love. Love them as you have loved me, and even more."

"If that's even possible," I cut in, laughing a little.

We sat there in silence just looking at each other. Then I realized his actual family was just outside the door.

"Kurt, your family is here and I'm sure they want to talk to you." I said, never wanting to leave his side.

"O.K. Just please, don't go too far. I'm holding on to this life until I can't no more. And you know how strong I am." He said with a small smile. I put my hand gently on his cheek as he leaned into the gesture. I bent down and gently kissed his forehead, letting my lips stay there for as long as possible. I stood up and gave him a small smile and made my way out the door to see the Hummel's standing outside the door, all with tearstained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

I nodded, letting them know they could go in. One by one they went into the room. Burt was last. Before he went in, he looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He looked away and brought a hand up to place on my shoulder.

When the door shut, I slid down the wall and crossed my arms on my bent knees, and buried my face into them. "Why must this happen to me?" I asked, into my arms. As I did, I let the emotions take over me once more, tears flowing down one by one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed by and I still sat on the cold hospital floor, not daring to look up. Not to the ones who knelt in front of me, not the ones who placed their hand on my shoulder, no one who asked if I was alright, if I needed something. They didn't seem to understand. I didn't need something. I needed someone.

The night passed on slowly and soon it was morning. I hadn't slept all night. I needed food, but I couldn't muster up enough energy to get up. And I didn't want to go far.

Just then, I heard the door open beside me. I found all of my energy and quickly stood up to face a red eyed family. They all looked so broken. I wondered if I looked the same.

"Hey, buddy. He's sleeping now; we are going to go to the cafeteria to get something. How about you join us." Burt said, trying his hardest not to break down.

"No, I'm not really hungry. But thank you." I replied as nicely as I could.

"Honey, you need to eat something." Carole said, reaching over to gently squeeze my arm.

"I'm fine. Really. You guys, go ahead. I'll be fine." I lied. I wasn't going to be fine. I did need food, but it sounded unappetizing at the moment.

"Dude, I'm here for you." Finn said, concern washing over his face.

"Hey, don't. I'm here for you guys. Please, I'll be fine." I said, this time convincing them.

"O.K. Join us when you want. We won't be too long." He said, giving my shoulder a small squeeze before the three of them made their way to the elevator. Once I saw the elevator door's close I opened the door to Kurt's room and slipped inside. He looked so peaceful lying there.

I quietly made my way over to the chair beside his bed and put my hand over his. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking of nothing, when he woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"About 10 AM. Your parents went to get breakfast… or lunch. Whatever they're serving." I said with a slight chuckle.

He looked at me with concern. "Why didn't you get something?"

I lied saying, "I got something earlier. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Blaine, you're not fine. I know it, and you know it too. This is breaking you. I can see it. But believe me when I say this, it's breaking me too. I just- I can't let my emotions fall as freely as you do. Sometimes it seems that I can, but right now… I don't even know what to feel." He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried that he was in pain.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to imagine me, somewhere I don't even know, without you. It really is killing me inside."

"Kurt, I love you. I can't stand that I know I won't be able to have forever with you. Please, let's not think about it now." I noticed that the whole time I was just staring at an empty wall. I turned my gaze toward Kurt, whose eyes had filled with tears. As a tear fell, I brought my hand up to his cheek and brushed it away. Kurt looked defeated. He looked tired.

"How about you get some sleep. I'm staying right here, no matter what." I said reassuringly.

As I said this Kurt looked at me with a longing. I couldn't tell exactly what he wanted, but I found out soon. He carefully put his hands at his side and pushed up against the bed, slowly pushing himself to his left, making a space vacant.

"I don't want you to just sit there. Please, sleep with me. I want to feel your warm body against mine, just like that night after West Side Story."

_"No", he had replied. Why wouldn't he want to? He looked happy, and I was glad to have everything straightened out, but why wouldn't he want to go to dinner with me?_

_"I want to go to your house."_

_Everything clicked now. I wanted to so badly jump up and down pull Kurt into a tight hug. But I contained my excitement._

_As we lay there next to each other, it felt so right. Like he belonged to be on the other side of me. And that was one of the many moments that I realized, I wanted to be with him forever._

_No, scratch that. I needed to be with him forever._

I came back to reality and climbed in next to him. I laid down on my side as Kurt scooted in closer to me, his back against my chest. I let my arm rest on his waist. As I did, he grabbed my hand with his, and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you so much" he said turning slightly so he could look me in the eyes. I could see it hurt him, physically and emotionally. But I could also see the meaning behind his words.

"I love you too. More then you'll ever know." I said with a smile. He turned back so he wasn't facing me anymore. I laid my lips on the back of his head and held it there. I wanted this moment to last forever. As I pulled back, he started playing with my fingers. It was soothing in a way, until he fell asleep.

As I listened to him breathe, all the memories came back. As I listened to the heart monitor beep his life, the first day we met came back. I gently sang.

"My heart stops

When you look at me.

Just one touch,

Baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back."

I sighed and slowly drifted into a sleep, forgetting the troubles that lay ahead, forgetting everything that happened yesterday afternoon. All I could do was fall asleep with him in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a sound. Actually, I woke to nothingness. No sounds, just an eerie silence. I didn't know what was different about my surroundings. All I knew was the body, which I held. But then I remembered. I brought my hands up to his chest, waiting for his chest to rise and fall back down again.

Nothing.

I squeezed his hand. "Kurt?" I squeaked. Nothing. "Kurt? Please wake up." I looked up to the heart monitor which was now off. "NO! No, this can't be happening." But I knew it was. All I could do was bury my face in his hair, and let my tears fall, clutching his body closer to mine, hands resting on his chest, hoping to feel his heart beat again.

People must have heard my screaming- or sobbing- and the door opened. I didn't bother to turn around. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, holding the boy I loved. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Blaine, you need to let him go." A low voice said, cracking mid sentence.

I just laid there, letting the emotions take over me. After a while, the hand receded and the door opened and closed again, leaving me alone. I tried not to close my eyes, but the exhaustion took over me, and I fell asleep.

The door opened again, waking me up. Again, I didn't bother to move. Maybe if I lay still enough, they would leave me alone again. They didn't. Instead a pair of strong arms lifted me up, cradling me. I looked up to see Finn. His eyes were red and swollen as he looked at his step brother. He then looked down at me to see that I was awake. He apologized softly and set me back down. A few seconds of awkwardness passed, and we finally pulled each other in a friendly embrace. We pulled back and stared at the lifeless body on the bed. We hadn't notice the nurse that had come in. As she rolled Kurt onto his back and placed the sheet over his head, we headed out the door.

All I did was sit in my room. I didn't want to do anything; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted Kurt, my Kurt, to be here again. A few days had passed and I hadn't opened my bedroom door. I didn't sleep. All I did was sit at the end of my bed staring at a picture frame that held a picture of me and him at prom.

My mom came in every once in a while to bring a bowl of soup in, to touch my shoulder, wanting to say something, but failed to in the end. She would leave, and a couple hours later shoe would come back in to find the soup untouched.

It was Sunday. Five days after his death, six days after his accident. The funeral was scheduled for tomorrow. I still debated on whether to go or not. I couldn't say goodbye. I wouldn't.

_As we finished the song, I pulled Kurt into a warm embrace, burying my face in his warm shoulder. _

"_I'll never say goodbye to you." He whispered softly in my ear._

_I wanted to say something, but the tears took control and I just continued to squeeze him tighter, not wanting to let go._

Something in my mind clicked. Before Kurt had stormed out, Kurt and Sebastian were alone. What was said? Did Sebastian say something that set Kurt off?

I pulled my phone out and dialed the numbers quickly.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the Lima Bean right after you hang up." I said in response, not even wondering if that made any sense at all.

"Alright, I'll be there." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said this. He sounded too happy.

I hung up without saying goodbye. I put some clean clothes on and a hat, noticing how unruly my hair had gotten. I remembered how I had not showered in days and sprayed cologne on my body. I looked at the bottle.

"His favorite" I said with a smile. I set it back on the table and hurried out of my room. I ran down the stairs and told my mom to expect me back no later than eight. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and sent me on my way.

As I sat there waiting, I thought of everything other than Kurt. Because I knew if I did, then I would break… right in the middle of a coffee shop. I sipped at my medium drip and looked up as the door opened. I saw the tall figure wave. I waved back watching him as he ordered and made his way over to me, after he received his drink.

"Hi there. Finally decide to dump that lame kid? Or are you looking for someone to cheat on him with?"

I sat there dumbfounded as I listened to the words he said. How could he even ask me something like that? Just then I felt a warm tear fall from my face. I quickly wiped it away looking into Sebastian's eyes. His face said it all. He knew he said something wrong. Which meant he could see the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"What's going on?" He asked, for the first time his tone actually suggesting some concern.

"Kurt, he-" I couldn't say it. I just couldn't without breaking. I propped my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands.

After a few minutes he took hold of one of my hands and pulled it away, setting it, along with his, on the table. I looked at it a moment and pulled it away quickly. That was how I held Kurt's. I pulled myself together and let out a sigh.

"Kurt was in a car accident. The day you met us here. He died the day after, that Wednesday." I did it. I said it, and there were no tears. Well, there was but I fought hard to keep them back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He looked off to a distant wall and gave out a slight laugh. "Wow, I'm a dick." He said, sounding surprised at the fact.

"_Yeah no joke."_

"So the reason I wanted to meet with you is because I want to ask you something." He smiled at this.

"Go ahead…" He said motioning with his hands.

"I wanted to ask you… what did you say to Kurt that day when I went to get coffee? After you left, he was upset. And that's why he went for a drive and…" My voice trailed off, not wanting to say it again.

He sat there, head propped on his hand. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment and spoke.

"I didn't mean it, I swear! It was out of anger, because I want you so bad, you don't even know. No one ever says "no" to me no matter the circumstances." He sounded like a little kid not getting what he wanted. He even looked like one too when he slumped back in his chair and folded his arms.

"What exactly did you say?" I said through my teeth, hoping I wouldn't jump across the table and claw his eyes out.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I told him, that you were too good for him, and I would have you by the end of the year… and something about him having nothing but a job here at the Lima Bean." He opened his eyes carefully, looking afraid at what might happen.

"You didn't." I said, trying to tell myself he was lying. I stood up, sending my chair backwards. I leaned across the table so I was inches from his face, pointing at him. "You killed him! You are the reason he's dead!" I had raised my voice louder, everyone in the small coffee shop staring at me now.

"_Blaine, calm down. It's no one's fault. Not even this lonely bastard."_ I looked around trying to find the face of the familiar voice. But all I saw were the people staring at me.

I took the chair and placed it on its legs again and sat. I put my hand to my face, embarrassed at what I had just done. Sebastian only looked at me, shocked.

"Look, words cannot describe how sorry I am. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. And obviously now I have, because now you hate me."

"No, I don't hate you _now_. I've hated you for a long time. When I saw the hurt in Kurt's eyes after Scandals, and the hurt Tuesday, I just have _more_ reason to hate you." I said as calmly and straightforward as I could. I got up and started to walk away. I stopped next to his chair and turned to look at him.

"I never want to see you again. I don't want to hear your voice again, I don't want you mentioned, I don't want you anywhere near me. Understand?"

All he did was nod slowly, looking torn. I continued walking and never looked back. I got in my car and just sat there, hands on the wheel. I thought back to the conversation.

"_I told him you were too good for him."_

"Kurt, you were too good for _me_." And that was the truth. I didn't deserve anyone like Kurt. But somehow I was lucky when Kurt stopped me on the staircase. I smiled.

I was the luckiest man alive.

After I had sat there for a while, I looked at the clock.

"7 already?" I asked myself.

I put the keys in the ignition and drove. I didn't have a destination in mind. It was dark, and that meant that the roads would be extra slick.

All I did was drive. My mind kept thinking of the good memories, of everything that had happened that week, that fucking bastard who set off my boyfriend. I gripped the wheel tighter. It was getting darker as the minutes ticked on slowly, but I didn't have to think twice about where I was.

I pulled over to the side and got out, making sure no other cars were coming. I slowly walked around the front of my car and gripped the guard rail. Somehow the city had the time and money to repair it quickly. I grazed my hands over the top. "Oh Kurt. I miss you." I said to nothing.

I climbed over the guard rail and stumbled down the hill. The same hill I had run down to get to Kurt. As I neared the bottom, I noticed I was in fact going crazy. Because right there in front of me, was the man of my dreams.

"Kurt." I said running towards him, jumping up into his arms. "Kurt, I've missed you. Where did you go?" I asked in his shoulder. It was warm and muscular, the way I remembered it.

"I don't have long, Blaine. I was given this one chance to come back to tell you."

"What?" I said pulling back, my arms still on his shoulders, his around my waist. I put my hand up to cradle his cheek. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Blaine, all of this isn't anyone's fault but my own." I tried to interject but he only put a finger to my lips. "I ran away from my problems. I didn't have _courage_ to face them. I just couldn't handle the truth that Sebastian had told me. I just didn't want that kind of heartbreak."

I leaned in to kiss him but something pulled me back, like a magnetic force.

"I wish I could kiss you Blaine, but it's against the rules that were set before me." He looked at his wrist that held a watch. "I only have a few more minutes."

"Kurt, I love _you_, and I will always love you and only you. No one can ever replace what we have. Like I told you, Sebastian means nothing to me. He's a lonely bastard, who doesn't deserve _anyone_. Especially not me."

"Blaine, I love you." He said. He put both hands on my cheeks and looked me dead in the eyes. "Please, move on. I don't want you to live a lonely life. Meet someone new. For me?

I couldn't help the tears that fell on my cheeks. I didn't want to move on, I wanted Kurt. I wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel his breathe against mine. But I gave in and promised. For him. And only him.

**I know I know… I am one horrible person… what kills me more is someone reviewed just this morning not to do this. But I have to. I apologize deeply, but I hope that you will push back that hate for me and continue reading this… if not for me, then for Klaine. :P I'll tell you what, you can review and express how much you hate me and I won't report you… cause honestly, I hate myself. But it's how I want it to be and if this didn't happen, then story would just be weird. So please please please continue reading… and reviews would be absolutely lovely. :D Love to all of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at him with my big brown eyes, pleading to him to stay.

"I would in a heartbeat, but I can't." He again looked at his watch, and made a face. "I have to go."

As he turned to leave, I grabbed his bicep. I pulled him into an embrace, memorizing the feeling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. He still smelled like Kurt. I pulled away, so our faces were inches away. I ran my thumb under his eyes, memorizing every detail, all the while never taking my eyes off of his. As I ran my thumb over his lip he slowly disappeared, and I was left with nothing but a memory.

After a few minutes of being in shock, I sank to the ground and cried. They weren't sobs like I had done the past few days, just silent tears that expressed how I felt. Just then, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see it was a text.

_"Where are you?"_ The message said. It was my mom.

I rolled my eyes. It was only eight-thirty. Sure, I should have called, but I was almost eighteen. I should be able to live my life without my mommy holding my hand. I dismissed the text. I didn't want to answer her at the moment. I would start heading home in a few minutes, so it wasn't that big a deal.

I slowly stood up and continued walking in the forest. It was pitch black, which wasn't that great, because I'm secretly scared of the dark. But I kept walking anyway, hoping a bear would attack me or something. Something to take me out of this misery we call life.

I had thought about it the last couple days. My life was nothing without Kurt to share it with. I didn't have any other plans then to follow him to New York, to see him succeed. After a few days, I dismissed the thought of suicide. I wanted to die, sure, but I didn't want my parents to go through the heart ache and embarrassment of a weak son. I wished instead, that something horrible would happen to me. I wished that something would come through my body to take me out of this horrible place.

Obviously, I still waited.

I continued walking, until something stopped me. There was a light shining up ahead. It wasn't the kind of light that came from house, or a fire. It was some sort of white, almost holy, light. It reminded me of _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ where Lucy opens the wardrobe for the first time and light went streaming through the crack. Despite my fear, I walked straight towards it.

Just then, I was jolted forward. Nothing was pushing or pulling me. Not even some sort of magnetic force. It was like I was walking on moving land, like they did in _Twilight _for the vampires. As I neared the light, the jolting only got stronger. I tried to look away from the bright light, but I couldn't. It was as if I was being hypnotized by it. Just then everything stopped and I was on the ground. I looked around, trying to find out what happened. The forest looked the same. Nothing had changed. I looked down and gave a puzzling look.

_"When did I change into Bavarian style clothing?" _I asked to myself. I was indeed dressed in Lederhosen. I had on grey knee high socks with three green stripes at the top. My pants- or I should say shorts, or whatever they are- came down to just above my knees, showing just a little bit of skin. The patterns on the pants were green as well. They looked like leaves twisting together. My shirt was pink plaid, which was just horrific. Kurt had even told me himself, the go-to person about fashion, that plaid was just horrible on me. I laughed to myself as I stood up. I immediately sat back down as dizziness swept over me. I pinched my index finger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, hoping the headache that also consumed me would go away.

As I closed my eyes I heard leaves rustling. I stiffened. Just then, a slender, tall young man knelt in front of me. His eyes were green, glistening perfectly in the small light of the flashlight he held. His hair was gelled back perfectly, giving an almost 50's look to it. His outfit was similar to mine, except that he wore a white shirt. Way more flattering then my plaid.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I- don't know." I said, being honest. Where was I where people wore old fashion German clothes?

"Ahhhh. You must be a new comer. I understand that one." He stood up and offered his hand out to me. "Here, I'll take you into town and explain everything."

I took it, grateful that I was going to learn what exactly happened just a few minutes ago.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"I honestly don't know. One moment I was walking through the woods, the next I was sitting in the dirt with a screaming head ache." I said as we walked through the woods. It all looked the same. I couldn't help but wonder if it was all just a dream, a simple misunderstanding of some kind.

"I know that feeling." He paused, and stopped walking, stepping in front of me and smiled. "Forgive my poor manners. I'm Alex."

"Blaine." I reached out my hand, as he had done and, for the first time in a while, I actually smiled at someone genuinely.

"Anyway", he continued as he started walking again. "I've been here about five years."

"I'm sorry, but what is 'here'? Where am I exactly?"

"There isn't really a name for the town. We just call it either 'the Town' or 'Amazingness'. O.K., I'll be honest, the latter I just made up now. But really there isn't a name." He paused trying to gather his thoughts again. "The Town is where everyone who is lost goes. Mainly, it's people who are grieving. Who just lost hope all together." He paused again biting his lip, as if trying to think whether he should tell me something else. "My husband died in a car crash. My life was him. I loved him with all I had. When you love someone that much, there's not much else to do when their gone. I went through the grieving stage and all, but I wanted it to end. I couldn't think of living my life without him. On the anniversary of his death, I put a pistol to my head. I planned it all out, telling my family goodbye, without them truly knowing my plans. Just as I was about to pull the trigger, something pulled me towards a bright light… and the rest is history."

I stopped in my tracks. It was amazing how much in common we had. I looked to at the ground for a long time. I only looked up when he put his hand on my arm.

"What's going on?" He asked, concern washing over his face.

"My boyfriend, Kurt", I started. I didn't want to explain it all over again. Especially to a stranger.

"Ahhh. I understand." And by the look on his face he did look like he did. "Look, I know how hard it is. You don't have to dump everything on me right this second, but when you need to talk, I'm here. Alright?"

All I could do was nod, and stare into his eyes. They were breathtaking. And the long eyelashes just gave him even more beauty. He was like an angel. It was all I could do to look away and continue walking.

_"No, not yet. It's way too soon." _I thought to myself.

After what seemed like hours of silence we neared bright lights and the sound of music and people shouting. I squinted my eyes to see the buildings in front of me. As we neared closer, The Town was breathtaking. Flowers of all different colors were everywhere; the ground was placed with red and brown stone, the buildings matching. The first building we came to was a saloon.

"Hey, we'll find a place for you to stay, and _then _we'll get a drink." I simply nodded, my mind going back to that night in the parking lot of Scandals.

_"I'm sorry if I just wanted to be spontaneous and fun." I said throwing my hands in the hair. I looked away from the hurt in his eyes and put my hands on my hips, not daring to look at him. It hurt me too much. "I think I'm just going to walk home." With that I turned around, ignoring Kurt yelling my name. _

As we walked downtown, all I could do was stare at the beauty of it all. I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips. We rounded a corner and stood in front of an apartment building which looked twenty stories high.

Just as we were about to walk inside, a group of men walked by us. Alex quickly pulled me inside, locking the door behind us. I didn't ask any questions until we were in his apartment.

"Why were you so quick about getting us inside? Who were those guys?"

He took a seat at the dining room table, motioning for me to do the same on the opposite side. I did so.

"There are a few things you need to know about The Town. Even though it's beautiful and breath- taking and it's meant to take away the hurt you feel, but it's actually worse than America. There are laws, but they aren't enforced. We have policemen, but they are mostly here to make sure that no one gets murdered. Lucky for us, no one has." He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what's different? What do I need to know?" I asked. Now he was really scaring me, and all I wanted was to go home. America was already screwed up with rapes, and abortion, and debt and the works. What could be worse than that?

He looked into my eyes. They were sad and it looked like he didn't want to tell me anything. But he did.

"Like I said, laws are not enforced here. The guys that we passed. They aren't good guys. I guess you could say that they are prostitutes. But, they don't get money for what they do. In The Town, if someone asks you to, well, you know-" At this he blushed. I knew exactly what he meant. "You can't refuse. If you do, then you surely will be murdered, but the police won't take action. At least not like the kind of action they would if there was no reason behind a murder."

I was confused to say the least. Did this mean that anyone could come up to me and ask to have sex, and I would just have to give myself to that person? This was ridiculous.

"Everyone in The Town has this power over anyone. If you asked me to have… you- know- what… I wouldn't be able to refuse. You could call it magic, but it's something much more than that."

This all came so fast, my brain was turning to mush. I put my forehead in my hand.

"I have an extra bed, and an extra room. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. But right now, I think you need to just go and relax."

He was right. I was exhausted from being up for days. I slowly followed Alex into the spare room and plopped myself down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep dreaming of only one thing.

My first time with the boy I loved so much.

**So here is the Laderhosen I based Blaine's outfit on. I know this is pretty weird and messed up. Blame my dreams. Or whatever you want to blame. :D Please let me know what you think. Am I just wasting my time, or is it actually half way decent. I promise to keep writing unless more than ten people tells me this sucks a**. So please be honest. But please have constructive criticism to go along with the "this sucks a**."**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to the sound of shouting. I opened my eyes slowly seeing the sun shine through the windows. I waited until my eyes adjusted to the light before standing up. I had no memory of the night before, or where I was or what happened. I looked out the window and saw a couple on the street below arguing about something. I gave them a glare that they couldn't see and turned around to face the room. It surely wasn't my room. And then it clicked.

I was at… oh what was his name? Alex! That's it. I was at Alex's house in The Town. The conversation we had the night before played in my mind and I remembered everything. I made my way towards the door and stepped in the living room where Alex sat on the couch watching T.V. He looked up as I made my way to the chair.

"Hello, sleepy head." He said with a smile. I rubbed my eyes and gave a silent yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked with slight confusion.

"About 10 am. Did you sleep alright?" I nodded. "Well you must have because you've been asleep for twelve hours!"

"Yet I'm still dead tired," I responded groggily.

"I hate to break it to you, but you need to change. I'll let you borrow some of my clothing. We need to take you shopping and go to City Hall for you to become a resident." He said standing up and making his way to his bedroom. He returned with a pile of neatly folded clothes and handed them to me. The outfit was similar, if not exactly the same, as the Lederhosen I was already wearing.

I quickly showered and changed and we were out the door in no time. We made our way down the street to the local clothing shop. As we walked I could see clearer now that it was actually light outside, and I could take in the natural beauty of it all. We went through the doors and all I saw were outfits that were the same as mine.

"Why do you guys only wear Bavarian style clothing?" I asked. The last time I wore something the same as everyone else was at Dalton. It was crazy to think I would be doing that again.

"We aren't really sure actually," he said while pulling out clothes for me to try on. "No one really knows who first found The Town. Old legends say that it's been around for centuries and the woman who came here was from old Germany after her husband died. And she started it all as more people joined her. But that's just folklore."

I was surprised to hear that they didn't even know how The Town came to be. That no one had the chance to write it down or anything.

We found a few outfits that fit me better than the oversized Lederhosen I had on and walked out the store.

"Don't we need to pay for these?" I asked worried that we might get caught shoplifting.

"No worries. We don't have currency here so we just take whatever we need." He said continuing to walk.

"But where do you guys get the materials. You need to pay for the workers and everything."

"To tell you the truth, no one knows how everything comes. It just shows up. Out of nowhere. Again, there's some sort of magic in The Town that no one knows about. And no one works. Since there's no currency there's no need. We have people come from all backgrounds life. So the bartenders, the people at City Hall, everyone who _does _work are just volunteers. No one asked them to; they just stepped up and did it."

This was all to take in on my first full day here. The Town was strange and very different to the small town of Ohio, but it was something I had to get used to. We walked all the way through downtown before stopping in front of a tall and long building. It was by far the biggest of all of them and towered to the clouds.

We stepped inside. It wasn't really something to be excited about. It was like any other City Hall in America. Plain and simple. Boring. We walked to an open desk to see a young, blonde woman.

She looked up and gave us a chipper smile. "Hi Alex! Who's your friend?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"This is Blaine. He just showed up last night." He said placing his hand on my shoulder blades.

_"This is the best night of my life." I said, slurring my words. "It's the best night of my life." I said more deliberately. "I want to live here. I just want to live here and make art… and help people." We continued walking, all the while his hand on my back, sometimes making sure I didn't stumble and fall from my drunkenness._

_ "You could certainly help people make fire with your breath," he said laughing._

I missed his laugh so much. The way he held me.

"Blaine?" I looked up to see that the young woman was staring at me questionably.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked apologetically.

"I asked what brought you to The Town." She asked, concern washing over her face.

"I- my boyfriend-" I stopped. I didn't want to have a mental breakdown in front of complete strangers. She closed her eyes and nodded. As she opened them she reached over to lay her hand on my arm, giving me a sad, yet reassuring smile.

"Now, let's get you registered as a resident." She said, snapping back to her overly happy attitude.

She asked me questions about me. My birthday, height, weight, allergies, etc. We were out of there an hour later.

"So what do you say we celebrate your new citizenship with a beer?"

"I'm only eighteen," I said. I knew I could sneak in, like I did at Scandals, but I didn't feel like getting arrested on the first day.

"Don't you remember what I said last night? The laws are not enforced here. No one really cares what you do." He paused and gave out a sigh. It wasn't like a sad or annoyed sigh, but a sigh that was let out because of a memory or something good that passed his mind. "Besides, the law says you can drink when you're sixteen." He said with a smile.

Before I knew it I had a bottle of beer at a wood table across from the angel called Alex. The way he looked in the dim lights only made him look hotter.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." I nodded as he got up. As he turned he froze and slowly turned back around, his eyes wide. "Don't talk to anyone, alright?" He asked sternly. I nodded again, wondering what he saw. As he walked he had his head turned so he was looking directly at a group of people. When I looked at the table he was looking at I gasped.

It was the so called prostitutes. I sank in my chair, wishing I could disappear, remembering what Alex had said the night before. I thought for a few minutes. I couldn't handle it anymore. The emotions of Kurt's death washed over me, and a single tear fled from my eye. I quickly wiped it away as I stood up. I didn't care what happened, as long as it took away the pain of losing Kurt.

I walked over to the table to find five guys and two woman at the table, all dressed in black. They didn't wear Bavarian style clothing like everyone else. They reminded me of the bikers at home, with black leather jackets and pants, bandanas on their heads. I stood in front of a guy that was on the end. He noticed that everyone had stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Look, I know that this probably isn't the way to do this but I know who you guys are." I paused. The look I was getting wasn't all that pleasant. It was a cross of anger, and confusion. I continued. I looked to the man in front of me. "I want you to use my body. I want- I want you to do whatever you want with me." The man looked at me in horror. He was a tall muscular man. Way bigger than I was ever going to be.

He looked to his friends. He stuttered and looked back to me. "I- I don't know kid. I really don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you can go with Sam or someone your size, but certainly not me."

One of the women piped up. "Come on Joe, you did it to me." She was a petite women, smaller than me at least.

"But, you even said so yourself, I hurt you." He said looking from me to her.

"Yeah? So? I could handle it and this kid doesn't mind. He's asking for it." The women said.

He sat there with his head resting on his hand, thinking. Finally he gave in.

"Fine, let's go to my place." He said standing up and grabbing by my wrist. I gasped in pain as his grip tightened. As he pulled me out of the bar, the pain went away. I realized that my fingers were purple from the grip, and my hand was indeed numb.

We walked a few blocks before reaching a small, one story place. He pushed the door open with such great force that I thought the door would go off its hinges. He dragged me inside. It was a one room house. The bed was at least queen size and a small painting of the May pole hung above it. That was all that was there. He picked up and threw me on the bed before falling on top of me.

_"Kurt, I want you so bad. I want you."_

He slowly unbuttoned my pants and slid off the Lederhosen my shoulders and threw everything on the floor. He unbuttoned my shirt to expose my chest. He did the same to himself. I sat there, wondering if it was too late to turn back. But I couldn't. I needed to take away the pain, and the only way to do that was to sell my body. He took my face in his hands.

"Look into my eyes." I did as I was told, looking into the deep brown eyes. Something came over me. I don't know what it was, some sort of dizziness and paralyzation.

He started to move my hands over me, kissing me softly and then with more force. I began to feel my arms and legs moving again, but I just laid there still. I let him have full control.

I don't know how long it had been. It must have been a few hours because it was dark outside. He stood up and put his clothes back on and threw mine onto the bed.

"Get changed." He said softly, but harshly.

I tried moving but everything hurt. My arms, legs, my head. I winced with every move I made. Just then the front door opened and I saw two men come in.

"Come on Joe, let me have a chance. We can't give you all the fun." They said laughing, clearly drunk.

I froze. What had I gotten myself into? I was now not only an item, I was a toy. The men threw themselves at me and I did nothing but lay there and take it. The two men were rougher than Joe. I felt tears fall on my cheeks.

_"Don't you think _now _is the time to be adventurous?"_

Kurt was gentler with our first time. Giving soft kisses all over my skin. Only when I moaned with excitement that he became rough. But, it was an amazing feeling being with the person I loved.

This was a totally different experience.

They all took turns, one after the other, until they grew too tired and slept on the floor, leaving me to lay naked on the bed with a sheet pulled up to my neck.

I couldn't sleep past the pain that I still felt, that was still growing. Soon it was morning, and more men showed up. Even women came to get a little something.

It was days before they finally allowed me to have food and water and to rest. I had grown skinny and tired. My ribs shown through the skin with no effort on my part, my eyes sunken in with dark black circles under them.

With each step I took I winced. The pain was unbearable. But somehow, it all took my mind off Kurt, and the emotional pain.

"I wish you were doing this to me Kurt. I so wish you were here." I said to nothing. The men had left, going to the bar or something, leaving me alone to think. I sat on the floor and brought my knees to my chest and cried. I thought that this would help get rid of the emotional pain I felt for Kurt. But everything I did nowadays only reminded me of him.

"I need you Kurt. You are everything I need." I said as the sobs racked through my body.

I lifted my hand and saw something shiny on the ground. I slowly stood up, wishing I didn't need to, and limped across the room to where it laid. It was a knife that one of the men had left behind. I pondered for a few minutes. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't just leave. I would have nowhere to go and hide. They would find me eventually and do who- knows- what to me. I settled on a decision.

"I'm coming Kurt. I'll be there before you know it, and you won't have to be worried about being alone."

I brought the knife up to my neck feeling the cold blade against my skin.

"Here I come."

** I am just that horrible, I know. I tried not to make this so incredibly graphic, so I really hope it's decent quality. So the next chapter I put up will be the last. I'm having major writer's block and can't think of anything else to do in The Town except for Blaine to be raped… and I'm pretty sure you don't want chapter after chapter of that kind of pain… and i don't either... so… You're welcome. :) Don't worry, I already know exactly how I want to end it, so you won't have to wait long.**

** Thank you all for your reviews and kind words. You truly encourage me so much, and I greatly appreciate it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know i know... i should have had this up last night. I finished it yesterday, but then i didn't have time to put it up! Please don't be too mad at me... :d Well, here it is... Last Chapter ya'll! Enjoy! **

I opened my eyes immediately, feeling like I was having a panic attack. I sat straight up in the bed and tried to breathe normal, but it didn't work. I clutched at my chest, and let out a silent sob that followed tears. Just then I felt a hand on my back. I turned to my right and there he was. Sitting up in the bed beside me.

"Hey," he said softly with concern. He brushed a curl away from my damp forehead. "What's wrong?"

I only looked at him. It was so real. Like he was actually here, and not dead. I brought my hand up to his cheek and cradled it. He leaned into the gesture, closed his eyes and smiled.

_That smile, how I miss that smile._

"So how long do you have this time?" I asked, worried that it would be just as short as last time.

He opened his eyes quickly, looking at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I stared at him blankly. "Last time you came to tell me something you had a time limit. I- I thought that was the last time I was going to see you." I said, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

Kurt brought his hand up to my cheek and softly wiped away the tears with his thumb. This hurt too much. I couldn't stand being away from this. Not being able to share in these personal, intimate moments.

"Blaine, I was here the whole night. Remember? We discussed this. Last night we talked about sectionals, and how the Warblers won their sectionals, and how I was afraid of competing with Sebastian, because we all know how I feel about him. We were planning on going to coffee today. Don't you remember?"

I tried to think back. The only thing I remembered about last night was being in pain from being raped over and over, and putting the blade to my throat. I dismissed the thoughts that were racing through my mind. I didn't bother to tell Kurt what I had done, because I knew he would be upset. All I did was nod in response to the question, lying. He knelt in so our foreheads made soft contact. He smiled again, and leaned in closer to kiss me.

_I closed my eyes. How to start? _

_ "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" I shifted in my seat slightly and brought my hand up to cover his. I could feel him stiffen, but then relax again. I let out a sigh. "Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, was that moment for me-"another breath, "about you." What more was there to say? I started to say something but the words didn't form right in my mouth. This only goes to prove I am not in any way a romantic. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse for me to spend more time with you."_

_ We sat there in a semi- awkward silence. He looked stunned, but I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. I debated on what to do next, and I just followed my heart._

_ I slowly got up and leaned forward until our lips met._

_ Fireworks._

_ I could feel him once again stiffen but relax into the touch before bringing his hand up to put against my cheek. _

_ That kiss just gave me more reason to the fact that we were destined to be together._

He pulled away and I gave out a small groan.

"We have to get going if we want to be able to meet up with Rachel and Finn at five for a movie." He said, glancing at the clock. It was already ten. I let my head fall, and gave in.

I looked around for my clothes, when I realized that something was different. I looked around the room for the first time. There was not wood floors, no May pole painting above the bed. There was my own bed, in my own room,with mu own brown walls and dresser. I looked at my clothes to see they were actually modern day. I rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out what happened. This was all just a dream. I heard Kurt's feet against the floor coming toward me, and felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he put his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know." I responded truthfully.

He pulled away and made my body turn towards him, looking at me in the eyes, searching to the depths of my soul.

"What's the matter?" He asked, demanding an answer, concern rising in his voice.

I shook my head. "I'll explain everything to you at The Lima Bean."

We drove to our favorite date place and I ordered while he grabbed a table for us. As I received my drinks, I turned to search for where Kurt had sat, and I froze. The table he sat at was the one we sat at a week ago today. Unless of course my days were thrown off when I was in the house, which was very much a possibility. But no doubt about it, this table was the very same one we sat at. I started towards him again and stopped suddenly. Everything washed over me, like I was drowning. That day came into mind. I looked down to see that I was wearing the same outfit as that day. I looked at Kurt, to see he was wearing the same clothing.

_Must be a coincidence, _I thought to myself.

I continued on and set his Grande non- fat mocha in front of him, and sat at the other end of the small table.

He looked at me, begging me with his eyes to tell him what was wrong. I sighed and gripped my coffee with both hands on the table and let my head fall as tears gathered in my eyes. I felt a soft hand on mine, gripping it, and giving it a tight squeeze.

I looked up to see the pain in his eyes. I could tell that seeing me like this was as bad for him as it was for me. I sighed again and started from the beginning. The coffee date, him storming out, driving away at an incredibly fast speed, the crash, the hospital, my bedroom. Everything until I got to the part about me meeting for coffee with Sebastian. He didn't need to know that part. I continued to the forest, and The Town, everything. As I stopped, I saw the tears in his eyes, through my blurry vision. He only gripped my hands tighter.

"Kurt, I can't believe you don't remember. You died. You're dead." My voice cracked as I said the last word.

"Blaine, I can very much assure you, I am not dead. I am very much alive. It must have been some sort of horrible, messed up dream."

I looked up confused. I didn't know how, but I realized, it must _have _been a dream. No a nightmare. Everything just clicked together, how I had woken up gasping for air in my own bed with him lying next to me. The fact I was wearing my own clothes. I wiped my eyes and gave him a smile. But before I let it go I needed to just make double sure.

"What day is it today?"I asked, letting my smile fade a bit.

"It's Tuesday, December 6th." He said, looking worried again.

I smiled and gave out a small sigh in relief. It was just a big nightmare. He also let out a laugh.

"You really scared me for a moment, you know that?" Kurt said, still giving out soft chuckles here and there. Just than a familiar figure stood beside me.

_Crap._

"Hey guys", Sebastian said as he began to sit in a vacant chair at our table.

"I'm just sitting over there", he continued, "checking out this guy, and all of the sudden I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair!' What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online."

I sat back in horror, my eyes wide. He only gave me a weird look. "Hi Kurt." He said breaking our gaze. I suddenly slid back my chair and got up quickly, mumbling something about getting another coffee. I raced away into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked in the mirror for a few minutes, trying to gather my thoughts, before wiping my face with a towel and going to get another coffee. This was a trip.

As I returned, Kurt was giving his bitch smile. The smile that said "get out of my face and I won't hurt you".

We sat there, me and Sebastian talking about something. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept glancing at Kurt who looked beyond hurt. He looked more broken than earlier when I explained to him what happened in my nightmare. As I tried listening to the conversation, I again stared, horrified.

_Déjà vu._ This had all happened before. I knew it had. It was the same conversation about how they were talking about the next time when they were going out drinking and all this other crap. As he got up and left, I looked at Kurt. He was only staring at his coffee cup, hands linked on the table. I reached out to hold them, to comfort him, but he only pulled away.

He stood up and gathered his things.

"Kurt? Where are you going?" I asked, worried.

"I need to think." He said. There was anger in his voice that I hadn't heard before.

"Kurt? What exactly did you and Sebastian talk about?" I asked back. He looked into my eyes and the anger melted away for a brief second, and came upon him once again. He waited for a few seconds, wanting to say something, but instead turned and hurried out the door. I gathered my things and followed him out. I caught up to him and reached my arm out to grab his.

"Please. Talk to me." I said with desperation in my voice. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him again.

"I- I can't" He said pulling away. I ran to catch up with him once more and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around to face me. There were tears in his eyes. I fought back the tears forming in my own and looked straight into those piercing blue ones.

"Kurt, tell me. What did you and Sebastian talk about?" I said with no hesitation.

He sighed and pulled me into and embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders. I returned the gesture, placing my arms around his waist. He pulled back reluctantly, and sat on the bumper of his car, motioning for me to do the same.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Blaine?" he asked taking my hand in his own, playing with our hands.

"Yes?" I said, willing to do anything for the boy who sat beside me.

"Do you truly love me?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yes, Kurt. With everything I am. I love you so much." I said, bringing my hands up to cup his face, forcing me to look in my eyes. "I love you, Kurt. And nothing you ever do, or anything I ever do, will change that."

He let out a slow shaky breath. "You are too good for me Blaine. Why would you choose someone like me, when you could have anyone like Sebastian?"

I brought my hands back down to grip his, and put them over my heart, letting him feel the gentle beat. "As long as this is still beating, you will always have my heart. No one can replace you, ever. You are perfect"

He looked at me, hopeful, less broken than before. He leaned in and kissed my lips, slowly and with a passion that I could not explain. After a few minutes, we broke a part, gasping for air. He then took one of my hands in his and brought it to his chest for me to feel his own beat.

"As long as you will love me, as long as this heart beats on, as long as I keep breathing, I will love you. And only you."

We looked at each other, both of us feeling each other's heartbeat get faster and faster with every passing moment. I brought my head in closer so our foreheads met, and I looked him in his eyes once more.

I whispered softly so no one but him could hear me. So we could share this moment between only us, and that no one would stop us. I smiled. "You, Kurt, are everything to me."

**O.K. That's it. I know, super cheesy ending, but I actually kind of like it. I hope you guys do too and are very pleased at how it ended. Please review and let me know if this was waaaayyyy too cheesy for you. Or, let me know if you loved it. Either way, review… and if you loved it, tell your friends! **

**Thank you for choosing to sit and read my crazy, twisted story. I really hope you did enjoy it. Thank you for everything. :D **


End file.
